


Lost in Translation (Bahasa)

by nagaknows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaknows/pseuds/nagaknows
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Sekarang Anda dapat melanjutkan ke kamar no.2AB."  
Suara itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pria bermurai abu-abu itu berkeringat. Dia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali sampai dia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia telah melakukannya. Saat dia berjalan melewati gang bersama dengan dua penjaga di belakangnya, matanya mengamati pemandangan di depannya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa pintu sel telah dilewati. Setiap pintu terdapat angka-angka tertentu yang berisi keselamatan yang gagal bagi mereka yang berpaling dari hukum. Satu-satunya suara yang terlihat di tempat itu adalah langkah kaki mereka, suara dentingan besi dan rantai, dan suara teredam lainnya yang dia bisa identifikasi apa itu. Hampir tidak ada sinar sang mentari yang masuk melalui tempat itu, setidaknya untuk menghangatkan suasana yang sangat dingin. Tangan terkatup rapat membentuk keringat, menunggu rasul kematian untuk merangkul keberadaannya yang rentan.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burung-burung berkicau di luar jendela, menyenandungkan pagi yang akan segera berlalu. Embun pagi di dedaunan perlahan-lahan berjatuhan sambil menunggu gravitasi sepenuhnya menyatukannya dengan tanah di bawahnya. Matahari terbangun dari kekosongan cakrawala tengah malam, siap menyinari kota dengan cahayanya yang berpendar. Melalui jendela, dapur bermandikan cahaya keemasan. Armin dengan bersemangat membuka kunci jendela untuk membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi, di mana sang arunika tahan, memasuki ruangan. Dia menjalin jari-jarinya saat dia meregangkan kelelahan dari tubuhnya. Dihirup, dihembuskan. Suara lega setelah peregangan terdengar jelas di dapur.  
"Itu tadi suara yang cukup keras," Armin tersentak saat mendengar suara wanita muncul dari belakang. Gesturnya berbalik, hanya untuk melihat istrinya melangkah ke dapur bersama putri mereka. Bahu mengendur dari ketegangan yang akhirnya berganti dengan rona merah jambu menyala di kedua pipinya. Mendapat ejekan dan sindiran dari istrinya bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya. Mengakui fakta bahwa dia telah tinggal bersamanya selama 10 tahun, dia tahu betul bagaimana "membalas" terhadap perlakuannya. Dia mendekatinya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang istri. “Tapi tidak sekeras suaramu selama sesi kita sebelumnya, kan?” Armin berbisik sambil mengenakan rasa bangga di balik lengan bajunya. Tepat bagaikan anak panah, perannya sekarang telah terbalik. Istrinya tersipu 40 nuansa merah.  
“Aku pikir kita akan melupakan itu!” Istrinya tergagap.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika suaramu sering menempel di kepalaku, Nyonya Annie Arlert?" Armin menyatakan dengan seringai tergambar di bibirnya.  
"Ssshhh ... kita tidak ingin gadis kita mendengar ini," bisik Annie bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya diam sebelum diskusi mereka semakin sugestif. Armin hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan 'oke'. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke kulkas untuk menyiapkan sarapan hari ini.  
Di sudut ruang makan, terdapat sebuah televisi kecil. Televisi umumnya dikenal sebagai perangkat yang ditujukan untuk mencari hiburan dan penyerapan pengetahuan. Meski demikian, mereka tidak terlintas di pikiran untuk menyalakan perangkat tersebut. Sekalipun layarnya kosong hitam, mereka mampu mengingat suara dan visual yang repetitif di kepala mereka: Tidak ada selain pujian buta untuk “orang-orang pilihan” mereka. Beralih ke saluran berikutnya dan Anda akan melihat orasi tentang bagaimana menjadi warga negara yang beradab. Salah satu yang paling dibenci Zofia dari topik orasi tersebut adalah tentang bagaimana seni adalah hal yang terlarang di negara mereka. Namun, mereka mengulanginya setiap hari seperti putaran yang tak kunjung bertemu akhir. Pada tombol ketiga, mata Anda tertuju pada barisan sistematis "Petro-bot" yang mempraktikkan pawai mereka dan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan sebagai tentara dan inspektur. Beralih lainnya, Anda akan menemukan film dokumenter tentang pemandangan memilukan para pelanggar yang dieksekusi. Di lain kala, salurannya menyorot dokumenter tentang bagaimana negara-negara luar menyerang negara mereka, Bellbramp. Menonton pertunjukan yang hanya diwarnai dengan warna monokrom hitam dan putih hanya menyia-nyiakan iris mata mereka. Selaput Pelangi tidak dibuat untuk melihat pemandangan yang suram jika alam dan sekitar mereka memiliki varian warna untuk dilihat.  
Keheningan di antara mereka pecah ketika putri mereka angkat bicara. “Bu, Ayah, lihat apa yang Zofia buat tadi malam!” Saat dia menyerahkan bukunya yang berwarna sepia (Zofia klaim bahwa itu jurnal seninya) di depan mereka. Mereka menatap kreasi yang dibuat oleh tangan-tangan berbakat Zofia. Setiap coretan spidol, oretan pensil, tambalan kain dan kertas yang tidak terpakai, bunga kering, dan hal-hal lain mereka tampaknya tidak dapat identifikasikan menciptakan harmoni yang erat dari sebuah karya meraki penuh abstraksi. Jari-jari Armin mulai menelusuri dan menggosok setiap elemen rumit untuk membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam menelusuri ciptaan Zofia. Dia menghela napas dengan naimnya, berandai-andai jika saja mereka tidak dilahirkan dalam sistem yang repui.  
“Gambarmu bagus, kok,” kata Annie. Dia mungkin tidak memberikan reaksi emosional pada orang-orang hampir sepanjang waktu, tetapi matanya justru memikat perasaannya. Meski demikian, Zofia tetap bersyukur untuk itu.  
“Tapi ingat, apa yang kubilang padamu, Zofia,” kata Armin dengan nada peringatan yang mewarnai suaranya.  
"Jurnal ini akan menjadi kematian kita," kata Armin dan Zofia serentak. Dia telah menepati buku dan janji orang tuanya selama 4 tahun. Satu-satunya orang yang dia percayai dan memberi mereka akses untuk melihat jurnal seninya adalah mereka.  
“Armin, lebih baik kamu bekerja. Zofia, kamu juga, jangan mau terlambat ke sekolah. " 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kita hidup di dunia di mana angka membuktikan nilai kita karena angka itu kekuatan. Merekalah yang membuat kalian menjadi diri kalian saat ini. Kita tidak percaya pada kreativitas atau omong kosong seperti itu. Hal-hal itu untuk para pelamun yang tidak akan berbuat apa-apa untuk kemajuan negara ini. Subjektivitas seperti itu malah hanya dapat menyebabkan kekacauan. Namun, jika kalian ingin memilih kematian, kalian tahu itulah cara untuk melakukannya, bukan? Teman kalian, Jeff, adalah bukti nyata dari kebodohannya dengan membuat karya seni yang tidak masuk akal. Lihat dia sekarang, hilang bersama angin! "  
'Suatu hari lagi, indoktrinasi dengan omong kosong lainnya,' pikir Zofia sambil memutar penanya selagi mendengar apa yang disebut "pidato" gurunya. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk berpikir betapa seni itu tidak berguna padahal kenyataannya infrastruktur dan teknologi lainnya tidak ada di negaranya sekarang jika bukan karena seni. Cukup beruntung, dia menjadi kebal sepanjang waktu mendengarkan “wahyu”. Matanya yang setengah terpejam mengamati ruang kelas secara acak. Keinginannya untuk membuka jurnal seni sangat besar. Lolos ke dalam imajinasinya sendiri hanyalah surga di dunia ini. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun hanya untuk mengakses dunia penuh posibilitas, karena dunia tersebut hanya dapat diakses dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seharusnya, dia telah menghabiskan waktu dengan menoleh tangannya kepada jurnalnya yang berharga. Namun, jika dia membuka jurnal sekarang, dia bisa menjadi daging mati dalam waktu singkat.  
Pikirannya terputus karena suara bel sekolah yang menggelegar. Itu pertanda bahwa kelas telah berakhir. Guru menyuruh siswa mengumpulkan tugas mereka yang ditugaskan di buku Latihan mereka masing-masing. Zofia menyerahkan miliknya kepada guru, diikuti oleh siswa lain, dan mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum menuju ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia tidak bisa menunggu lama hanya memikirkan meletakkan tangannya di jurnal seninya. Ada banyak sekali pikiran dan emosi yang akan segera dituangkan ke dalam selembar kertas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zofia pulang!" Zofia berteriak untuk mengenal orang-orang di rumah bahwa dia kembali. “Akhirnya, kamu kembali. Ayo makan malam dulu, aku baru menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, ”ucap Annie dari ruang tamu yang perlahan mendekatinya. Meskipun tidak ada kehadiran ayahnya, dia terbiasa karena ayahnya pulang telat. Ada kalanya ayahnya kembali ke rumah mereka keesokan harinya. Walaupun, sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, dia mengakui kadang-kadang kesepian menghantuinya, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika perusahaan memegang klaim tertinggi dari peraturan buat para pekerjanya?  
Matanya berbinar saat melihat bubur kacang merah kesukaannya berada di atas meja makan. Dia bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak, memohon untuk diberi makan. Selama makan malam, dia berbicara dengan Annie untuk entah berapa jam telah berlalu. Terlibat dalam percakapan yang menggugah pikiran dengan ibunya selalu menjadi obat baginya, meskipun tentang kehidupan sekolahnya yang melelahkan.  
"Apa kau tidak pernah bosan dengan pidatonya?" Tanya Annie sambil meneguk air mineral.  
"Selalu dan selamanya."  
"Itu buruk, ... Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti betapa menjengkelkannya mengalaminya."  
"Ya…. Untung aku tidak muntah tepat di tempat itu "  
"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku lihat lagi jurnal senimu?"  
"Tentu! Itu seharusnya tidak menjadi pertanyaan! "  
Cekikikan Zofia mengisi ruang makan. Di tengah perbincangan mereka, TV otomatis menyala, pertanda ada laporan yang mendesak dari pemerintahan. Saat mereka melihat apa yang ada di TV, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Mata terbuka lebar. Darah mengalir dengan cepat di pembuluh darah mereka. Keduanya membeku di tempat. Ini bukan yang mereka ekspektasikan akan terjadi.  
“PERHATIAN KEPADA SEMUA WARGA BELLBRAMP, KAMI INGIN MELAPORKAN BERITA BURUK. HARI INI, ADA BARANG-BARANG ANEH YANG DITEMUKAN DI RED SUN JUNIOR HIGH. BUKU COKLAT INI BERISI KERUSAKAN DAN MEMBAHAYAKAN HUKUM. BERDASARKAN NAMA BUKU INI DI DALAM, DIMILIKI OLEH ZOFIA. KAMI MELACAK PEMILIKNYA SEKARANG. OLEH KARENA ITU, BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MELIHAT MEREKA KABUR, INFORMASIKAN KAMI ATAU HUKUMAN MATI BAGI YANG MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI PALSU DAN BAGI MEREKA YANG TIDAK MENGATAKAN. TERIMA KASIH DAN JADILAH WARGA YANG BAIK. "

Bersambung.


	2. 2

“BELLBRAMP HIDUP PANJANG! PANJANG HIDUP YANG TERPILIH! ” Suara yang menyerupai pengeras suara menderu-deru di aula rawat jalan. Para pria berkumpul bersama di depan televisi sambil meraung-raung teriakan dengan jiwa mereka yang terjalin bersama dalam jalinan patriotik. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh di tilik para saksinya jika dilihat dari pin biru yang menempel di jas mereka. Tampaknya, panggung politik opiat lainnya setiap hari melejitkan patriotik ke awan sembilan. Suara-suara itu menjadi teredam begitu mereka memasuki dinding ruang kantor Armin. Fokus Armin masih tertuju pada selembar kertas medis. Jari-jari memegang dan mengarahkan pena membuat tulisan tangan yang tidak terbaca. Ketika dia masih kecil, matanya berbinar-binar melihat kertas medis yang berisi tulisan tangan seorang dokter yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh persepsinya yang terbatas. Setiap detik berlalu dan masa depan membawanya ke bidang di mana dia telah terbiasa dengan tulisan tangan yang dulu tidak dapat dia mengerti.  
Setelah dia selesai, gubrisnya tertuju pada komputernya untuk menyelesaikan tugas lain. Layar hitam diganti dengan wallpaper keluarga kecilnya di home screennya. Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya, memikirkan tentang istrinya, putrinya, dan putranya yang akan segera lahir menunggu kehadirannya di rumah. Sejak janinnya yang berusia 4 bulan muncul di dalam rahim Annie, keinginannya untuk berada di rumah semakin membengkak. Harus dia akui, menjadi salah satu dokter dengan peringkat terbaik membuatnya merasa hampa karena 3 tanggung jawab utama: pemerintah, perusahaan, dan pasien. Tanggung jawab ini entah membuat dia merasa terbebani atau menyesal.  
“Armin, sudah 3 kali aku mengalami keguguran, tapi yang ini….” Suara Annie yang terhuyung-huyung menjadi pecah di tengah kalimat yang akhirnya membiarkan air mata mengucapkan apa yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Armin memeluk istrinya sambil memandangi anaknya yang baru lahir tak bernapas di ranjang. Sang kalbu teremas, meninggalkan sari penderitaan. Gumpalan air liur terbentuk di dalam mulutnya, tetapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menelannya. Di luar wawasan mereka tentang betapa mudahnya kehidupan orang-orang periang mereka segera berada di tangan maut hanya dalam satu malam. “Jangan khawatir, itu bukan salah kita. Itu juga di luar kemampuan kita…. ” Kata Armin, berharap kata-kata menghiburnya bisa meredakan rasa pilu yang mencekam. Dia ingin sekali membiarkan air mata mengalir ke pipinya, tetapi itu akan mengisi kembali kemasygulan mereka berdua.  
Itu terjadi tahun lalu, namun masih berhasil meninggalkan jejak luka di hatinya. Membawa pengalaman 3 kali keguguran dan bayi yang terlahir dengan utuh yang kemudian berpulang pada malam berikutnya adalah hal yang sukar. Ia heran bagaimana istrinya mampu menanggung semua itu. Sekarang mereka memiliki yang baru, dia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memastikan keselamatan istrinya dan anak mereka. Dia mengusap air mata kecil di bawah mata kirinya dan kembali bekerja sampai panggilan mendadak dari rekan kerjanya menyela di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan. Zofia merasa anggota tubuhnya mati rasa. Walaupun keheningan menyelubungi dirinya, tetapi hal itu berbicara jauh lebih keras dari isi kepalanya. Dia kemudian memeriksa isi tasnya untuk memastikan apakah itu bukan miliknya. Halaman demi halaman telah diperiksa, tetapi tidak ada yang berisi coretan-coretannya. Namun, dia melihat buku latihan yang seharusnya dia berikan kepada gurunya sebelumnya. Buku latihan memiliki sampul yang sama dengan sampul buku catatannya. Saat itulah dia merasa kecerobohannya menyebabkan kematiannya. Lututnya mulai menyentuh lantai. Tangannya membelai rambut pirang abunya. Bahunya turun dan melemah. Kenyataan tak bisa terpegang erat seolah-olah waktu telah berhenti sejenak. 'Bagaimana dengan ayah? Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku hanya membuat kita semua dalam malapetaka? 'Dan pikiran lain mengacaukan otaknya.  
Alur pikiran lenyap saat dia merasakan ketukan tiba-tiba di bahunya. Pandangannya tertuju ke belakangnya dan menemukan bahwa Annie telah mengubah potongan rambutnya. Potongan rambutnya menyerupai Zofia. Hal ini membuat tilik Zofia membelalak melihatnya.  
“Jangan khawatir, biarkan aku mengurus ini.”  
“Apa yang Ibu lakukan ?!”  
"Dengar, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka, kamu bisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat, jangan biarkan mereka tahu di mana kamu berada."  
“Bu, apa kau sudah gila ??”  
“Pada dasarnya, itulah kita sekarang.”  
"Tapi-"  
“Tidak ada tapi, tolong dengarkan aku, mereka mungkin tidak tahu identitas asliku dan jika aku bisa menangani mereka, kita bisa kabur dari tempat ini. Aku tidak yakin di mana, tapi aku tahu tempat di sekitar dekat hutan luar Bellbramp. "  
“Tapi… bagaimana dengan ayah?”  
Jeda penuh kontemplasi terjadi. Annie tidak memiliki pikiran yang jernih untuk benar-benar memikirkan semuanya menjadi satu rangkaian plot. Keputusasaan dan stres menyelimuti pikiran Annie. Mereka sudah berjalan di jalur yang rapuh. Menempatkan detail dalam setiap rencana dapat memakan banyak waktu sebelum mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Zofia dan memberinya senyuman kecil yang menyemangati.  
“Kita akan kembali untuk menjemput ayah.”  
Pada akhirnya, Zofia hanya menyerah dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ibunya padanya. Dia adalah seorang ahli untuk memvisualisasikan pikirannya dengan jelas. Namun, keadaan ini menghalangi kemampuannya untuk melakukannya. Yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Annie dan di mana harus bersembunyi. Petro-bot mungkin menemukannya di suatu tempat jika dia berlindung di tempat yang paling jelas terlihat untuk bersembunyi. 'Aku berharap hidup ada di sisi kita sekarang,' pikirnya sambil mencari tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi. Dia menempati tempat persembunyiannya sampai semuanya selesai. Sampai Annie selesai menghadapi mereka tepatnya. Smpai semunya telah menjadi lampu hijau bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri.  
DING DONG!  
Bel itu. Dia tahu tamu di balik pintu itu. Rasanya seperti bertaruh dengan hidup dan mati. Detak jantung meningkat ketika dia mendengar pintu dibuka. Telapak tangannya berkeringat saat dia menyatukan, berharap mereka tidak akan mendengar napas cepat di belakang lemari. Telinganya bisa mendengar percakapan teredam antara Petro-bot dan Annie. Suara ibunya berulang kali terdengar di atas kepalanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Setidaknya, itu saja cukup untuk menenangkannya. Waktu telah berlalu, ada jeda yang lama setelah suara-suara teredam yang didengarnya. Dia ingin keluar, tetapi tidak sampai ketika Annie mendatanginya dan memberitahunya bahwa itu pertanda baik untuk melarikan diri. Dia melipat tangannya di antara kedua kakinya, semua dalam kerentanannya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat pintu lemari dibuka. Senyumannya menggantikan wajah sedihnya. Dia siap melarikan diri bersama Annie.  
"Ibu!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pria itu akhirnya menempatkan kakinya di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu dicat serba putih, kontras dengan bagian luarnya. Ia ditempatkan di kursi tunggu yang menghadap kursi listrik. Dia tidak tahan melihat eksekusi narapidana lain di hadapannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu adalah niat awal dari eksekusi. Dengan matanya, dia melihat para penjaga memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi maut. Di sampingnya ada jendela lebar berwarna hitam tempat operasi penuntutan berlangsung. Di dalam ruangan, dia bisa melihat sekitar 2 sampai 3 orang tak dikenal dalam setelan putih dan topeng berwarna gelap yang membuatnya merinding. Gadis itu tidak berdaya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kiri ruangan tempat jendela lain untuk sel lain berada. Tiba-tiba, matanya membesar untuk melihat pemandangan. Sebelum dia dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, suara keras yang keluar dari pengeras suara berbicara kepadanya.  
“No.9802, Zofia, siap dieksekusi. Adakah kata-kata terakhir sebelum kita mulai? ”  
Diam. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Annie, wanita di balik jendela sisi kiri. Ketika dia siap untuk membuka mulutnya, jeritan melengking dan menyakitkan terdengar di balik jendela itu. Matanya tidak percaya melihat bahwa ibunya disiksa terlebih dahulu oleh kursi listrik. Seharusnya itu dia. Untuk membayar harga dosa yang telah dia buat. Bendungan air mulai jatuh dari matanya. Dia ingin memekik, tetapi apa daya jika dia tersesat dalam terjemahan. Andai saja dia sempat minta maaf karena gagal menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, suara dari pembicara yang sama berbicara padanya lagi.  
“Saya anggap itu sebagai tidak. Dr. Jack, Anda bertanggung jawab untuk mengeksekusi, sekarang Anda dapat melanjutkan. "  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Langkah kaki berjalan melewati aula menuju ruang operasi rahasia tempat eksperimen kesejahteraan biologis dan kimiawi berlangsung. Ruang operasi rahasia hanya dapat diakses oleh dokter dan pemerintah berpangkat tinggi. Armin dan rekan kerjanya berjalan berdampingan. Meskipun dia berjalan cepat, hampir menyamai kecepatannya dengan teman di sampingnya, dia selalu merasa enggan untuk memasuki ruangan. Dia bisa merenungkan orang-orang terpilih yang sedang menunggu penampilan mereka sekarang. Hal berikutnya yang akan dia lakukan adalah membedah tubuh narapidana menjadi beberapa bagian untuk kepentingan percobaan. Pikiran itu cukup membuat hidungnya berkerut. Saat mereka semakin dekat ke kamar, Armin bertanya pada rekan kerjanya.  
“Berapa banyak pasiennya?” Tidak. Mengatakan tahanan sebagai pasien bukanlah pilihan kata terbaik karena mereka sudah mati setelah eksekusi. Namun demikian, tak terlintas di pikirannya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyebutnya.  
"Di kertas ini tertera, kita mendapat 3 pasien .... No.9801, 9812, dan 9755."  
"Apakah mereka?"  
"Seorang wanita hamil, seorang gadis remaja, dan seorang pria paruh baya."  
Begitu sampai, mereka disambut oleh orang-orang terpilih seperti yang telah diprediksi Armin sebelumnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeriksa pasien. Dengan perkakas yang sudah siap, Armin linglung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat. Dia hampir jatuh berlutut dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Dia hanya berharap halusinasinya menipunya. Mungkin hanya kerinduannya yang membuatnya melihat hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Saat dia semakin dekat, dia masih tidak percaya. Dengan suara gemetar, dia berujar,  
“Annie ?? Zofia ?? ” Tetesan air dari mata kirinya mulai menggelembung.  
“Annie… kita belum membuat nama untuknya…”

END.


End file.
